Every year, hundreds of thousands of women are diagnosed with breast cancer. The diagnosis, indeed even the fear of a diagnosis that often follows in the wake of the discovery of a lump after breast self-examination, can often be, initially at least, devastating to the patient. These issues are of neither superficial nor passing concern. To the contrary, it has been demonstrated that patient attitudes and outlooks have a direct bearing on recovery.
Notwithstanding the above, the medical system functions in the same manner as the most mundane deliverers of goods and services. Patients are all too often queued in long lines, sometimes waiting for hours for a five or ten minute visit with the doctor, or to receive treatment. Very often, radiation treatment is dispensed in basement facilities. These facilities are usually kept relatively cool to discourage the spread of germs.
Patients are forced to wait in line wearing a flimsy low-quality garment sometimes referred to as a standard hospital garment “johnny”. The garment is of simple design, comprising a front portion, a pair of sleeves, and a pair of complementary rear left and right side portions, which may be tied to each other by ribbon-like ties. Tying the ties does not close the garment well, allowing chilly breezes to cause discomfort and not remotely providing any privacy. The johnny has an appearance which is plain and drab. It is embarrassingly open in the back.
As noted above, the johnny is open and because of the flimsy material of which it is made, the johnny provides for little protection from the cold. This is particularly serious because, during the treatment and recovery from breast cancer, the patient is in a weakened state and is particularly susceptible to chills which are both uncomfortable and can affect the health.